Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to gloves. More particularly, the present application relates to gloves with a closure member.
Description of the Related Art
Gloves are used in a variety of contexts to protect the hands of the wearer. The gloves are donned by inserting a hand through a cuff region of each glove. The cuff region can include elastic, can be secured with straps or can remain open, depending upon the style of the glove.